Yoshizawa Hitomi
Hitomi Yoshizawa '(吉澤 ひとみ) is a former leader of J-pop group Morning Musume and current member of the duo Hangry & Angry as Hangry. She is also the current leader of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and the idol group derived from its lineup, Ongaku Gatas. She's a part of Morning Musume OG. Biography '2000 Yoshizawa became a member of the Hello! Project group Morning Musume in 2000, as a member of the fourth generation along with Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai, making her debut in the group's ninth single "Happy Summer Wedding". She was also featured in the group's theatrical release of Pinch Runner. '2001' In the past, she has often been perceived as the tomboyish member of the group, due to her voice, manners, and hobbies. Furthering this perception of her masculine side, Yoshizawa's first lead came in 2001 with the release of the single Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, in which she played a dashing playboy character. She has since managed to mostly overcome this, as many view her as having matured out of her formerly tomboyish character once having assumed leadership of Morning Musume in 2005. '2003' Yoshizawa became the Captain of the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed in September 2003. The 5'5" (165cm) midfielder has since managed to lead the team to victory on many occasions. Yoshizawa also convinced fellow teammate Tsuji Nozomi to remain as the team's goalkeeper, despite her graduation from Morning Musume in 2004. '2005' In April 2005, after the sudden and unexpected departure of Morning Musume's then-leader Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa, the current sub-leader, became the group's new leader. After Ishikawa Rika's graduation in May 2005, Yoshizawa became the last remaining member of her generation. '2007' On January 11, 2007, Yoshizawa's younger brother Kōta Yoshizawa (aged 16) was killed in a traffic accident. On May 6, 2007, Yoshizawa graduated from Morning Musume after the band's last performance in the ~Sexy 8 Beat~ Spring Tour, which took place in Saitama Super Arena in Hitomi's hometown. According to several news sources, producer Tsunku, and Yoshizawa herself, she will enter a solo career of her own. At the time of her graduation, she had the second longest tenure of any Morning Musume member of 7 years and 21 days (although she was surpassed by Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa in September 2008). She was also considered by some fans to be the last trace of the "Golden era" of Morning Musume. She is also, as of September 2008, one of only four members to remain in the group for over 7 years (the other being 1st Generation member Iida Kaori and 5th generation members Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa). Currently Yoshizawa is focusing her time on Gatas Brilhantes H.P., along with being leader of a group formed with fellow members of the futsal team called Ongaku Gatas. '2008' On October 12, 2008 it was revealed that she is currently paired up with fellow ex-Morning Musume member Rika Ishikawa as Hangry in the new unit Hangry & Angry in collaboration with a Harajuku fashion store of the same name. '2009' In April, She would be making her first US performance at Sakura-Con in Seattle, along with Ishkawa Rika, in their duo HANGRY & ANGRY. Their first European performance was at "Chibi Japan expo" in Montreuil (a Parisian suburb) on October 31, 2009. In February 2009, Yoshizawa performed and graduated with the rest of the Elder Club at their group graduation concert in Yokohama. '2010' Yoshizawa will make her first appearance with Hello! Project since the Elder Club's graduation at the Summer 2010 tour, acting as MC alongside Sharam Q member Makoto. In August, it had been announce that Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi will have an FC exclusive event titled Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event. The event will take place at Yokohama BLITZ from October 25-27. http://www.up-fc.jp/m-line/news_Info.php?id=1307 '2011' In Febuary, Yossy announced that she will be holding a solo FC event. Her FC event will be 4/2. On January 28, 2011, It was announced that Yoshizawa is a part of the OG member group Dream Morning Musume and that they will be releasing the groups first album, called "Dreams. 1 ", on April 20th, 2011. Profile * Name: Yoshizawa Hitomi 吉澤 ひとみ * Nickname: Yossie (よっすぃ), Yossy, Yossui, Yossi, Yocchan * Date of Birth: April 12, 1985 * Place of Birth: Miyoshi, Saitama, Japan * Blood Type: O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2000-04-16: Member **2000-04-16: Morning Musume **2007-05-06: Graduated Morning Musume **2009-03-31: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 Years * Favorite Food: Udon, soba, tomatoes * Favorite Place: Saitama * Favorite Season: Autumn * Favorite Song: Happy Summer Wedding * Height: 163 cm * Hobbies: E-mailing and shopping * Special Skills: Ball games * Charm Points: her hands and voice, sexiest part of her body is her upper lip and favorite part of her face are her multiple beauty spots * Strong Subject: Japanese * Weak Subject: Social Studies * Close Friends: with Satoda Mai and Ayaka Kimura , as well as with Ishikawa Rika, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Fujimoto Miki, Ogawa Makoto, Kago Ai and Mitsui Aika. * Why glad to be/have been in Morning Musume: She has been able to go to many places. Additionally, she enjoys performing in concerts * 2nd Most Favorite Song: Tsugaku Ressha * Favorite Children's Song: Hana * Favorite Matsuri Memory: Success at shooting range * Favorite season: Autumn because of Temperature - it is neiher too hot, nor too cold * Childhood Game: Catching beatles in a nearby forest * Her Family: She can talk to them about anything. In addition to that, she can relax when she's with them * If she hadn't joined Morning Musume: She would be playing volleyball * Japan's image according to her: Past and traditions * Japanese person she admires: Emperor, Tsunku and her father * Plans to be doing in 20 years: Having children * What she thinks about Japan's future: The sea will be clean. Also, cities will be prettier. In addition to that, traffic will be smoother. Additionally, UV radiation won't be a problem * What should be done in Japan: Everyone should try and get along better * Believes in spirits/monsters: Maybe * Has seen spirits/monsters: No * Hello! Project units: ** Morning Musume (2000-2007) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-) * Sub-groups: ** Petitmoni (2000-2003) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) ** Ongaku Gatas (2007-2009) * Shuffle Units: ** 10-nin Matsuri (2001) ** Sexy 8(2002) ** 11WATER (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) * Other: **Hangry & Angry (2008-) **Venus Mousse **M-Line (2009-Present) **ABCHO (2012-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Happy Summer Wedding * I WISH * Renai Revolution 21 * The☆Peace! * Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * Souda! We're ALIVE * Do it! Now * Koko ni Iruzee! * Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * AS FOR ONE DAY * Shabondama * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki *Sakura Mankai Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! 'Trivia' *Yoshizawa's most popular and frequently used nickname is 「よっすぃ」 which can be romanized as Yossy, Yossui, Yossie, or Yossi, depending on personal preference. She said during the October 22, 2007 episode of Ongaku Gatas no Guts10☆Gatas, in response to a listener's email, that her own preference is "Yossy." Yaguchi Mari originally gave her the nickname when she joined Morning Musume. *Only her seniors and close friends call her "Yocchan" (given to her by Abe Natsumi) or "Yoshiko" (given to her by Satoda Mai and Ayaka). *Fujimoto Miki is the only one to call her "Kabutomushi" (rhinoceros beatle), a nickname earned due to a silly game they played with each other during the Ribbon no Kishi stage musical. *Her Morning Musume mentor was Yaguchi Mari. *Tsunku initially pegged her as an "intelligent beauty" during the fourth generation auditions and she was promoted as such for the first year and a half, but her tomboy character was cemented after playing the boyishly handsome center role in "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~." Even so, the other members have repeatedly said she is actually much more girlish and delicate than her public image. *Yoshizawa has had the most solo lines of any member on a Morning Musume single: 31 lines in Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~. *After falling out of shape in 2003, she came very close to being named the kusojo (crap girl) of the Mechaike Okajo Taiikusai (sports festival). She resolved to get back into shape and soon became the captain of Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. *She was almost named "Sayaka," but when she was born, she had such big eyes that her father named her "Hitomi" ("eyes"). *She is related to marathon runner Takahashi Naoko. *Her father was initially extremely opposed to her joining Morning Musume, so much so that he called a family meeting about it after she was selected to join the group. However, by the time her debut single, Happy Summer Wedding, came out, he was reportedly humming it around the house. *Extremely skilled in sports, especially volleyball, even receiving a recommendation in middle school. *Graduated from Risshisha High School with a correspondence course. *She said in a 2004 interview that the animal she is most like is a tiger. *She's the last one to leave Morning Musume in her Generation *She helps in a background for Kitahara Sayaka's PV of Yappa Seishun. There she interpetes a football trainer. *In Music Fighter, when asked if she was suitable to be the leader, all the members agreed. *In Utaban, she said Ishikawa Rika is the last member she ever want to form a unit with. Ironically she formed hANGRY & ANGRY in 2008 with Ishikawa Rika. Works TV Shows ''' *2002 Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) *2004 Motto Koi Seyo Otome (もっと恋セヨ乙女) *2007 Shinkansen Girl 新幹線ガール) '''Movies *2000 PinchRunner (ピンチランナー)() *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語 ) 'Dramas' *2002 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de *2004 Motto Koiseyo Otome *2007 Shinkansen Girl 'Theatre' *2006 Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2007 Itsu no Hi ka Kimi Kaeru (何日君再来) *2007 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション ～バックトゥザ・白虎隊～) *2007 Olivia wo Kikinagara (オリビアを聴きながら) *2009 Tokyo Alice (東京アリス) 'Radio' *2000 Petitmoni Diver (プッチモニダイバー) *2001-2002 Hecchara Heike * Yoroshiku Yossy (ヘッチャラ平家★ヨロシクよっすぃ～) *2003-2004 Ikinari Inaba * Yoroshiku Yossy (いきなりイナバ★よろしくヨッスィー) *2007 Ongaku Gatas no Guts10 * Gatas (音楽ガッタスのGUTS10☆ガッタス) Publications 'Photobooks' 'Solo' 'Group' Honorary Titles External Links * Official Profile * Official Thread * Hello! Database entry * Hitomi Yoshizawa at the International Movie Data Base * Official Hangry & Angry website Category:Morning Musume Category:4th Generation Category:Hangry & Angry Category:Pucchimoni Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:11WATER Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1985 births Category:2000 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Saitama Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Soloist Category:Akagumi 4 Category:M-Line Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:Petitmoni Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:April Births Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Concerts In